Navidad Navidad Candente Navidad
by saoricl
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana", ellas amigas de toda la vida descubren en navidad que su amistad puede ser mas fuerte, y que juntas pueden resolver mas de una duda juntas...


Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" pareja asignada Sakura y Tomoyo

NAVIDAD NAVIDAD CANDENTE NAVIDAD

La universidad, templo de estudio, diversión, fiestas, autodescubrimiento , amistades, novios y VACACIONES! sí porque después de una ardua temporada de exámenes y proyectos por completar nada mejor que una semana de vacaciones junto a la familia celebrando navidades.

Nuestras protagonistas, 2 bellas jóvenes estudiantes de tercer año de la universidad de Tokio, pasarían una de las navidades más extraña, loca y excitante de sus vidas...AH! para asegurarme que entiendan, por excitante me refiero a HOT! si muy HOT!

Sakura Kinomoto, bella, simpática, atlética, inteligente, estudiante de periodismo, el sueño húmedo de una gran cantidad de hombres en la universidad y de muchas mujeres también, con solo un aleteo de sus largas pestañas acompañadas de sus bellos ojos verdes hacia hablar a cualquiera de sus entrevistados, consiguiendo siempre las primicias en las noticias de interés, habilidad que la llevó a ser una de las mejores periodistas del diario universitario.

Tomoyo Daidoji, otra belleza, de pelo azabache con reflejos violetas, tan largo como el pecado...si pecado que producía en los hombres al imaginarse envueltos en esos cabellos, con aroma a lilas, ella era sagaz, inteligente, de una personalidad chispeante, estudiante de dirección audiovisual, tenía una de las voces más sensuales que esa universidad conociera, razón por la que ella era la locutora de uno de los espacios más populares de la radio universitaria _"música para la previa" _ella quería ponerle música para hacer el amor, pero el director no se lo permitió, por lo sugerente del nombre.

Ambas mujeres eran las mejores amigas, se conocían de toda la vida, hacían todo juntas, y cuando caminaban por el campus o la cafetería, nunca pasaban desapercibidas, ya sea por envidia, admiración o lujuria, siempre llamaban la atención, especialmente la de 2 de los jóvenes más apetecibles de la universidad, sus respectivos novios. Li Shaoran y Eriol Hiragizawa, primos, hijos de distinguidas familias con largas tradiciones, y grandes empresas de procedencias chinas e inglesas, quienes eran los equivalentes masculinos de ambas jóvenes, los dos estudiaban Ingeniería en administración de empresas con mención en finanzas y Comercio Internacional, ya que tenían claro que tendrían que asumir el liderazgo de las empresas familiares.

Ambas parejas llevaban poco más de 2 años de relación, se llevaban de maravilla entre los 4, hacían todo juntos, recitales, fiestas, reuniones familiares, pero este año algo cambiaría, algo que los haría tener o una relación aún más fuerte entre ellos, o tal vez perderla para siempre...y eso solo lo sabremos al final de nuestra candente historia navideña...

**20 de Diciembre por la mañana:**

el ruido de un despertador suena insistentemente, en una habitación totalmente desordenada, ropas tiradas por todas partes cuadernos apilados en un escritorio, y dos pares de piernas apenas visibles desde las sabanas de la cama caídas en el suelo.

- mmmmm 5 minutos más...- se escuchó la voz femenina aun dormida

El despertador seguía su insistente ruido cuando de repente la joven de mirada verde levanta su cabeza de forma abrupta mirando el despertador.

- OH por Dios, las 8, llego tarde, Tomi me matara!

al tratar de levantarse del suelo, se enredó con las sábanas a punto de caer siendo rescatada por los fuerte brazos de un trigueño de ojos ámbar, que la sostuvo de las caderas poniendo sobre él firmemente, y haciendo que sienta su gran erección mañanera.

- estoy seguro que Tomoyo entenderá que tenias cosas muy importante que atender antes de juntarte con ella- le dijo con una voz ronca y sensual, mientras se acercaba a su cuello, para incitarla.

-mmm señor Li, usted si sabe como despertar en las mañanas...ohh eso se siente muy bien, pero quede de juntarme con Tomoyo, a las 8.45 en la radio para lo del evento de navidad y eso apenas me da tiempo de ir a mi cuarto y cambiarme y ahhhhh siiii- Shaoran tomó los pechos de la joven con su boca mordisqueando ligeramente sus pezones, haciendo que la joven olvidara totalmente lo que decía.

- no te preocupes anoche se quedó con Eriol, y no creo que él la deje salir tan temprano- dijo mientras se ponía sobre la muchacha y guiaba toda su atención al camino de sus senos hasta el triángulo de vellos castaños que tanto le gustaba.- además si tanto te apura yo mismo te llevo luego en mi auto-

- mmm si...eso nos da por lo menos 30 minutos de libertad, mmmm- Sakura apenas si modulaba por las caricias que sentía de parte de la hábil lengua de su novio.-

luego del rápido pero intenso sexo, ambos jóvenes se dieron una ducha juntos, mientras Shaoran le daba shampoo a Sakura, conversaban de trivialidades.

- Amor, nunca has pensado poner un futon en vez de cama, lo digo porque siempre terminamos en el suelo cuando hacemos el amor.

- No me encanta jugar en la cama contigo, y caernos es una parte divertida de eso, especialmente cuando te arrancas del vibrador, después del orgasmo porque te da cosquillas jejejeje.

- Shaoran! - la joven se puso roja por el recuerdo.

Mientras se vestían a la joven le salto una duda.

- Shao, cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?.

- ¿COMO?

- bueno, cuando tú me preguntaste te conté lo del vibrador y lo trajiste de inmediato, y la realizamos, y pues...ahora me gustaría cumplir la tuya- dijo la joven curiosa.

- pues bueno, estar contigo es ya toda una fantasía, que mas podría pedir...

- vamos dímelo sé que te lo guardas!- le dijo mientras lo seguía afuera del dormitorio del joven.

- pues la verdad, si tengo una y básicamente es la típica fantasía de todo hombre- dijo algo nervioso mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.- veras pues...

- ya dímelo que tan malo podría ser?- insistió Sakura mientras subía al automóvil del joven

- ok ok te lo diré, un trió siempre he tenido esa fantasía de tener un trió con 2 mujeres, pero nunca lo comente porque siempre tenía la impresión de que te molestaría.

Vaya que equivocado que estaba Shaoran, y nunca lo sabría, porque algo que Sakura no le había contado, es que el vibrador era una de sus fantasías pero no **"LA"** fantasía, no me entiendan mal, no es que ella fuera lesbiana oculta ni nada, le gustaban los hombres y mucho, pero siempre se preguntaba "¿como seria?" y más que nada "¿como lo hacen?" y también estaba el hecho que unas de sus mejores amigas Nakuru y Kaho eran pareja y siempre se les veía tan felices y satisfechas que más le comía la curiosidad.

Sakura no se percató, que se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos dejando a Shaoran con la impresión, de que ella estaba molesta.

- sabía que no te gustaría, por eso no quería decirlo!- dijo el pobre asustado de la reacción de su novia, pero lo que menos ella estaba era enojada, sino más bien curiosa más curiosa que nunca.

Por otro lado, en las dependencias de la radio universitaria, una joven pareja de pelinegros mantienen una candente conversación, muy parecida que la anterior pareja

(Jadeos suaves, gemidos y el calor de la habitación al máximo por dos cuerpos sudorosos)

- mmm Eriol, ahh Sakurita...ahhh llegará en cualquier momento, ahhh-

- ella nunca ha sido muy puntual cariño- dijo susurrándole al oído

La joven se encontraba de espaldas de su amante dándole una excelente visión del hermoso trasero de su novia.

- eso es verdad, ahhh- dijo la chica junto a un fuerte gemido

- shhh nos escuchara alguien-

-nunca esta es una cabina insonorizada, para grabación nadie nos escuchara, AHHH SIII - eso ultimo fue como echarle leña al fuego, el joven aumentó el ritmo y las fuerzas de las embestidas dándole a la joven un fuerte y potente orgasmo- ohhh si mi amor, ahhh.- veo que cada vez más te encanta hacerlo en lugares más complicados jajajajaja

- bueno es que tú me das unas ideas, increíbles- dijo mientras besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello

- como cuando lo hicimos detrás del escenario, en el último concierto de caridad?- contestó pícaramente la joven

- más bien como cuando lo hicimos en el baño de la peluquería, cuando estábamos con mi madre jajaja

- jajajajaa recuerdo que Oscar el estilista no te quitaba la vista de encima, seguro pensaba que eres gay! jajajaja

- bueno pero le deje muy claro que no lo era...o no!

- ohh si! jajajajaa, la cara que puso cuando nos vio salir del baño y con mi brasier en tu mano, fue única! y cuando haremos algo que yo deseo? tú sabes algo excitante y divertido- mientras hablaban Tomoyo le besaba todo el torso al joven provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones.

- pues si no mal recuerdo, todas estas incursiones han sido tus ideas, mmm que bien,- Eriol hablaba entre gemidos por los sutiles y fogosas caricias- y te conozco muy bien mmm para saber que tus ideas son increíblemente locas!

- mmm que bien me conoces, pero estoy segura que puedo sorprenderte más aun jjajajaja me encantaría que hiciéramos un tr...

- HOLA TOMOYO!-

- Oh por dios es Sakura! tengo que irme- dijo la joven arreglándose y dándole un fugaz beso a su novio y dejándolo con ganas de más.

- oye no me dejes así! y como es que la escuchas no que era anti ruido esto?

- lo siento mi amor, el deber llama y bueno te mentí jejejejeje, la sala de audio es la del lado jejej ...te amo- dijo saliendo de la sala y saludando al conserje que reía maliciosamente- Hola señor Sashi le gustó el espectáculo!

- Tanto como tu programa querida, así siempre conseguirás las llaves de la radio sin ningún problema con el director!

- como siempre tan pícaro! - respondió pellizcando la mejilla del anciano

Eriol estaba rojo de la vergüenza y no podía creer de las cosas que era capaz su sensual y alocada novia.

- Hola amiga, tarde como siempre

- y qué estabas haciendo tu? estas toda roja y acalorada? estoy segura que le estabas dando algún espectáculo al señor Sashi, porque si no cómo es que tienes las llaves de la radio tan temprano

-Oye me ofendes!, como se te ocurre solo lo dejo mirar y escuchar nada más, si le hiciera algo más el pobre viejo se me muere de un infarto y luego que hago con su cuerpecito? a demás es algo así como un servicio comunitario, el pobre enviudó hace 20 años y no creo que tenga más acción que esa!

- jajajajajaja- ambas jóvenes reían juntas de las locas ideas que siempre tenían juntas, y molestar al pobre Sashi para conseguir entrar en las distintas partes de la universidad sin autorización era una que les encantaba.

- de acuerdo manos a la obra tenemos que terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad- dijo Sakura sacando su laptop - el director quiere el programa final para mañana...

- hasta qué hora se quedará en el evento? te lo dijo...

- No quiso decirme, pero tú sabes que tengo mis contactos!

- quien?

- Rika...es su hija no sabias?- Tomoyo, negó con la cabeza- no lo dice para que no la molesten en el campus por el fastidioso genio de su papi, pero ella me confirmó que se irá de la fiesta a las 23 hrs para tomar un avión a Kioto, a pasar las fiestas en casa de su familia.

- y ella no va con él?

- Nop, lo que pasa, es que ella está vuelta loca por Kerberos, y como el animará el evento, le invento a su padre que tiene que terminar un trabajo para antes del 23, lo que le da tiempo suficiente para estar con él y pasarla súper en la fiesta !

- EXCELENTE; entonces programamos a los vedettos para después de las 12!, y la banda metal para las 1.30hrs y listo! y el director nunca lo sabrá!

-SIIIIII! gritaron juntas

Ambas jóvenes siguieron organizando su evento, el cual pasaría a la historia de la universidad

**21 de Diciembre durante el almuerzo**

- Shaoran, Eriol aquí estamos!

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa de donde los llamaron saludando a sus novias

- Como les fue en el examen? pregunto la castaña

- Excelente! oficialmente estamos de vacaciones de navidad- respondió Eriol

- a qué hora sale su avión mañana?

- a las 11 hrs si no tiene demora estaremos en Hong Kong cerca de las 16.30 hrs...lamento mucho no poder pasar navidad contigo Sakura - Shaoran todavía tenía la impresión de que su novia estaba molesta por el comentario del día anterior

- No te preocupes, se que tu abuela no se encuentra bien y es su deseo que la pasen con ella.

- sí pero... aún nos queda esta noche - comentó Eriol

- la fiesta será espectacular, organizamos un espectáculo único en la historia de la universidad!- Tomoyo dijo emocionada.

- si eso viene de la bella boca de mi novia, estoy seguro que así lo será, además de ser alocada y ruidosa!pero cómo lo harán con los profesores?

- eso es asunto arreglado, Sakurita se encargó de negociar con ellos, y a decir verdad fue muy fácil!

- la verdad, es gracias a la increíble y apática personalidad de nuestro ridículo director, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la fiesta, es más muchos vendrán a participar!

el grupo de jóvenes siguieron conversando de trivialidades por un rato más, hasta que las jóvenes se retiraron para seguir con los preparativos.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS.

Las chicas se dirigen tranquilamente hacia el viejo edificio donde se encontraba la radio universitaria, ya todos los preparativos estaban listo solo les quedaba arreglarse y presentarse al evento, pero Tomoyo tenía que recoger su laptop de su oficina, que les quedaba de camino a su dormitorio.

- Sakura, Sakura...SAKURA HASME CASO!

- Auchhh

- sabía que te caerías, no ves que hay hielo en el pavimento!

- no, es que estoy un poco distraída! - dijo sobándose el trasero llenos de hojas y hielo

- tan solo un poco...

- mmm- Sakura respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza.

- no tendrá algo que ver con cierta cara extraña que tenía Li durante el almuerzo?

- Lo notaste?...pues sí, ...él cree que estoy molesta pero no lo estoy, al contrario, solo un poco sorprendida

- y se puede saber el porqué?

- ...ayer le pregunté sobre sus fantasías sexuales y pues verás, el me dijo que le encantaría hacer un trío...- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

- EN SERIO! wow el es uno de los míos! yo siempre tuve esa fantasía!

- DE VERDAD!

- Pues sí, incluso ayer por la mañana estuve a punto de pedírselo a Eriol...- Sakura miró sorprendida a su amiga, mientras entraban al edificio

No era que lo juzgara, solo que se sorprendió de no ser la única con ideas tan "extravagantes" para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

- qué extraño no está el señor Sashi ni tampoco está en la recepción!

- seguro está ocupado, con alguna cosa- respondió la castaña

- espero que con la calefacción, hace 2 días que no funciona y si ya este edificio es frío, imagínatelo en estos días con tanta nieve, literalmente me congelo cuando hago mi programa!

- y con lo candente que pones el ambiente de tu show, es difícil imaginarse eso jajajajaja

- OYE! - la joven respondió con fingido enojo- gracias por el piropo jajajaja, pero no cambiemos el tema, dime qué clase de trío es el que quiere?

- COMO QUE DE QUÉ CLASE?...hay más de uno acaso?- dijo curiosa Sakura.

- pues sí, hombre + hombre + mujer o la fantasía de todos hombre y 2 mujeres, claro que puede ser 3 del mismo sexo también, creo que en la diversidad esta el gusto y la diversión ...no lo crees!

- Oh por dios Tomoyo, no puedo creer lo que dices jajajajaja, pareces toda una experta en el tema...no será que...ya lo has probado?

- jajajajaaj, nada de eso, solo soy informada, ya sabes por si me toca la ocasión no me pillen desprevenida y porque es necesario tener material para mi show jajajja

- esa es tu excusa para todo!..uff que frio está haciendo aquí, esta heladísimo!

- te lo dije, este viejo edificio necesita una reconstrucción total!

- tomamos tu computador y vámonos, mira que sé nos hace tarde para la fiesta, y creo que se me caerán mis dedos, del frío que hace aquí!

- no lo veo, seguro que alguno de los muchachos lo guardo en alguna parte, veré en la sala de audiovisual, tú ve a la cabina de audio, los chicos suelen ponerlo hay para que no los pille jugando al póker online.

ambas chicas se dirigieron a las distintas salas, Sakura buscaba en la cabina, donde más que buscar se puso a jugar con los audífonos y al sacarse los se le cayó un aro.

- diablos, donde cayeron..

- en audiovisuales no está, lo encontraste? que haces en el suelo Saku?

- se me cayó mi aro, ayúdame a encontrarlo...

- como es?

- el de plata con jade, son los que me regaló la mamá de Shaoran para mi cumpleaños, no puedo perderlos!

estaban tan concentradas buscando que no se percataron que la puerta se cerró, y al estar en una sala insonorizada tampoco escucharon, que el director y el señor Sashi pasaban por el pasillo.

- Ok, Sashi, me alegro haberlo encontrado antes de sus vacaciones, quería tener la lista completa de las reparaciones del edificio.

- Me alegro mucho que por fin se interese por repararlo señor director, es un bello edificio, pero hace falta muchas reparaciones, aparte de la caldera, hay que cambiar los marcos de las ventanas y cambiar las chapas de las puertas, varias no cierran y otras se traban, solo esta semana se han quedado 3 veces encerrados en la cabina de audio y en los baños del segundo piso.

- bueno, no se preocupe, aprovecharemos las vacaciones de navidad para empezar con las puertas y ventanas, y la próxima semana cambiarán los tubos de la caldera, los otros arreglos, se harán en menos de 2 meses- Ambos hombres se dieron la mano- tenga una buena navidad y nos vemos cuando regrese de sus vacaciones.

- igualmente señor, hasta en 2 semanas y saludos a su esposa.- los dos hombres se despidieron, quedando el señor Sashi cerrando la puerta principal del edificio con llave - dios hace más frío que ayer, estos jóvenes se congelaran en su fiesta, naaaa cuando se es joven eso no se siente, solo se pasa bien, bueno será mejor que me valla- y sin más Sashi se fue dejando sin querer a ambas jóvenes encerradas.

- LO ENCONTRE!

- genial gracias Tomoyito!

- o por Dios, se cerró la puerta!

- y que tiene ábrela

- es que no se puede!

- como?

- la chapa esta mala, por eso no estamos usando esta sala para grabaciones porque no se puede cerrar, la chapa se traba y solo se puede abrir desde afuera con un destornillador.

- QUE! y ahora qué hacemos?

- no nos queda más que pedir ayuda...dame tu celular, rápido

- no lo tengo! lo mande a reparar a la compañía ayer porque se le quebró la pantalla! y el tuyo?

- ahí...- Tomoyo señaló a través de la ventana sobre la mesa de sonido de la otra sala, donde se encontraba su bolso y su abrigo.

- qué hacemos ahora...y si gritamos tal vez el señor Sashi nos oiga?

- es difícil pero a nada...HALO SEÑOR SASHIIII ALGUIEN AYUDA!

- AYUDA QUIEN SEA!- ambas chicas gritaron y gritaron hasta que sus gargantas les ardió, golpeando la puerta con fuerza y dándose cuenta que nadie las vendría a buscar en buen rato, o hasta que alguien, ósea sus novios, las echaran de menos.

**1 hora después**

- TU NOTEBOOK!

- que cosa?

- tu computador, el edificio tendrá wifi, podemos ver si alguien está conectado y ponerle un mensaje y listo!-

- no funcionará Sakurita, lo siento...

- porque no? dijiste que los chicos se encierran a jugar póker online aquí...

- es una sala insonorizada de muros gruesos al estar la puerta cerrada no ingresa la señal a menos que no sea por cable, el cual retiraron hace como una semana para ocuparlo en otra sala!- Tomoyo respondía de mala gana sentada en un rincón

- bueno, lamento decirlo, por al menos intento mantener el ánimo y doy ideas...tu solo te quedas ahí, sin hacer nada...

- de acuerdo perdón, pero….tengo tanta rabia, nos estamos perdiendo el mayor evento organizado en esta universidad, y no solo cualquiera sino el más importante del año, y que además lo organizamos nosotras y ahora, nadie sabrá por que estamos encerradas quien sabe hasta cuándo en esta sala, mas fría que el polo norte, y nadie nos escucha y ...y ….

- y qué?

gruñido de estómago...

- y me muero de hambre, y tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo hambre!- Tomoyo se puso roja, por verse vulnerable frente a su amiga, ella siempre era la fuerte la de las ideas locas, y ahora se sentía débil, porque tenía hambre y había recordado, el pequeño detalle de las vacaciones del señor Sashi y no sabía si comentárselo a Sakura.

- si lo sé, eres insoportable, pero algo mas te molesta estoy segura...

Tomoyo POV

_maldita buena amistad, eso me pasa por ser mi mejor amiga me conoce como un libro abierto, y ahora qué hago si se lo digo se pondrá histérica!_

- y bien me dirás lo que te pasa?

- bueno veras...lo que pasa es que recordé algo muy importante...pero debes prometerme que lo tomaras tranquilamente...de acuerdo?

- que sería...

- promételo primero o si no, no te lo digo!

- Ok, lo prometo.

-recordé que el señor Sashi...- Tomoyo tomo aire y largo la verdad tan rápido como pudo- comenzabasusvacacionesyaesta horayasedebehaberidoasucasap aravolverendossemanas!

-QUEEEE!

- prometiste tomarlo con calma!

- dilo más lento para ver si entendí!- Sakura respiraba con fuerza tratando de calmarse

- Sashi comenzaba sus vacaciones y a esta hora ya se debe haber ido a su casa para volver en dos semanas!- Tomoyo por instinto protegió su cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando que la guerra empezara pero nada sucedió.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos y vio como su amiga caminaba de lado a lado hablando de forma incomprensible como mascullando la palabras, hasta que se detuvo y se sentó en el sofá que había en la sala.

- Ok, estamos encerradas, sin que nadie nos escuche y sepa dónde estamos...solo nos queda esperar a que empiece la fiesta y nos echen de menos y pregunten por nosotras, como Eriol y Shaoran están preparando su viaje de mañana solo se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia hasta muy entrada la noche, mientras tanto tendremos que esperar aquí, con paciencia- dijo mientras suspiraba la última palabra y sacaba algo de su bolso -y puedes comer esto

- CHOCOLATE! gracias amiga eres la mejor!

- bueno tendremos que ver en qué nos entretenemos, son las 16.30 tenemos por lo meno horas para que alguien note nuestra ausencia...

- bueno. tenemos música..por lo menos- Tomoyo se acercó a los controles de un costado del muro prendiendo la radio- chocolate, y mucho material para conversar!- dijo más animada.

- y yo tengo, el libro que me prestaste y aun no empiezo, que para este ambiente tan frío esta súper, "Ardiente Verano", Noelia Amarillo!

- uuu ese es bueno, muy bueno!

**15 minutos después**

- que este libro trata sobre crianza de caballos, pensé que era sobre romances de veranos y atardeceres!

- sigue leyendo...- le indico Tomoyo

2 hojas más del libro

- Oh!...oooohhh...mmmm

- te lo dije, y eso es solo en las primeras 10 páginas, espera el resto del libro jejejejee

así Sakura y Tomoyo trataron de pasar de mejor forma posible su encierro, pero al cabo de algunas horas el frío empezó a hacer su jugada

**3 horas después**

a Sakura solo le quedaba un cuarto de libro, se lo había devorado y ya estaba más que excitada con el... pero el frío era tan grande que ni el más fogosos o eróticos romances la calentaban.

- creo que estoy excitada, pero mi cuerpo no responde! hace mucho fríoo...

- yo solo tengo frío, pero te creo ese libro provoca eso je je je. no sé si me rio o solo me castañean los dientes...

- mejor sentémonos juntas Tomi, para darnos más calor.

- ok, también saquemos el forro del sillón puede abrigarnos un poco más.

Ambas se acomodaron y taparon con el forro, aunque no abrigaba mucho, pero algo calmaría.

- y te gusto?

- que cosa?

- el libro que otra cosa!

- si es muy hot, nunca había leído uno así... me pregunto si todas las parejas hacen eso?

- que cosa tener sexo desenfrenado...yo creo que la mayoría...si no que pena de mundo sería...

- no, me refiero a hacer realidad sus fantasías, dar rienda suelta y dejar de tener limitaciones...

- Saku ...te refieres a lo que te dijo Shaoran?- Sakura respondió moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente

- pues, no lo encuentro nada terrible, y si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas nadie te obliga, además el solo respondió tu pregunta, no te lo estaba pidiendo...

- no es eso, no me molesta para nada, al contrario...lo encuentro interesante- dijo la castaña con un hilito de voz

- SAKURA; me impresionas! y te parece buena idea compartirlo con otra chica u otro chico?

- chica, a él le gustaría con dos mujeres, y la verdad ...a mi también...

- típico de todos los hombres...y bueno mujeres también

- en serio?

- si todas nos preguntamos alguna vez que tal será estar con una persona del mismo sexo! yo también lo he pensado...ufff que frio - Tomoyo se acerco mas a Sakura y ella instintivamente pasó su brazo para abrigarla más, ya que ella si traía su chaqueta puesta.

- desde que entré a la universidad siempre me pregunte como seria, y luego de conocer a Kaho y Nakuro, la duda creció más, es que ellas se ven tan felices juntas.

- pues tal vez deberías de probar y salir de la duda - Sakura puso cara de susto al oír esto- calma, no digo que te hagas lesbiana y quemes tu sostén, no, pero si puedes probarlo, puede que te guste, y así poder satisfacer a tu hombre en aquellos deseos.- Sakura se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga- hay muchas mujeres que lo han hecho, y no por eso dejan de desear a un hombre solo les gusta la diversidad, o para sacar de la monotonía sus relaciones, claro siempre y cuando se tengan mucha confianza.

- jajaj Tomi, pareciera que estuvieras en tu programa dando consejos!

Tomoyo, se quedó mirando a su amiga pensativa...

- a decir verdad Sakura, yo un tiempo tuve una especie de enamoramiento por ti...por eso creo que te entiendo

- Que?

- no te asustes, fue como a los 18, en nuestro último año de colegio, te encontraba tan admirable, noble bella, que me sentí atraída por ti...

- y como nunca me lo dijiste?

- por miedo, respeto a nuestra amistad, y luego conocí a Eriol, quien está loco por mí, y me consiente en todas mis locuras jajaja y pues me enamore...pero siempre me quedo, ese hermoso sentimiento que te quedan de tus amores de colegio.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada, hasta que Tomoyo se atrevió a romperlo

- uff y que horas serán?

- Las 19.50, el concierto debe de estar por empezar- respondió Sakura mirando su reloj-...y dime Tomi, nunca quisiste realizar, ese sueño...

- pues sí, te dije que se lo pediría a Eriol!

- no me refiero a eso, si no al de estar solo con una mujer!

- mmm la verdad, nunca más me volvió a llamar la atención otra así que no!

- y si yo hiciera esto- nadie pensaría que la castaña siendo totalmente conocida por ser más recatada que su amiga se atrevería a dar el primer paso de un beso, pero así fue, dejando muy impresionada a Tomoyo-

Mientras Sakura besaba a Tomoyo esta reaccionó y empezando a responder el beso, para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña. Al separase por algo de aire, ambas se vieron a los ojos con sus mejillas rojas

- creo que me gusto- dijo Sakura-

- a mi igual, pero es muy posible que después nos arrepintamos.

- como yo lo veo, y luego de todo lo que me dijiste, creo que nos haríamos un favor...ambas salimos de la duda, y así podríamos satisfacer a nuestros novios, y que mejor que hacerlo con alguien de confianza... no lo crees?

- si te entiendo, a demás podríamos así evadir el frio que hace en este lugar

Tomoyo y Sakura rieron de buena gana, consintiendo su affaire de una noche, y dando rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos y resolviendo sus grandes dudas.

Tomoyo quedó impresionada, que fuera Sakura quien tomará la batuta del juego, siendo ella quien desabrochaba su blusa mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Cuando logro tener los pechos de la amatista a la vista, no se privó de tocarlos y apretarlos, soltando el hermoso sostén de encaje negro que usaba, para luego saborear sus pechos desnudos con su boca, haciendo que la chica de la piel nívea, soltara unos gemidos que lograron encender algo salvaje en Sakura.

- o por dios Sakura mmmm eso se siente muy bien...ahhh siiii

Sakura se separo de Tomoyo, para sacarse su chaqueta y el resto de la ropa que cubría su torso, para cuando terminó, tomó las manos de Tomoyo, y las puso en sus senos, haciendo que los acariciara.

- tócame, para que ambas sintamos el mismo placer- y así lo hizo, Tomoyo, enloqueció con el dulce sabor de los pechos de su amiga, provocando sensaciones únicas en la joven.

Ambas siguieron con el ritual de sacar sus prendas una a una para poder tocarse sin restricción, el frío no importó, la vergüenza no existía en ese momento, y las dudas...estaban siendo aclaradas por fin, dejando a ambas jóvenes satisfechas con lo que estaban descubriendo.

Sakura fue más osada y recorrió con su lengua todo el cuerpo de su amiga, hasta llegar a ese punto de pliegues rosados, dándose un festín en el, haciendo que Tomoyo, llegara a su primer orgasmo, y poniendo una gran sonrisa en la cara de la castaña, pero la morena no quiso quedar atrás, y devolvió el favor, a su amiga...esa noche los gemidos fueron una sinfónica acompañada de risas y caricias, y con un sin fin de orgasmos dejándolas felices y exhaustas, donde después de volverse a vestir por culpa de frío que volvieron a sentir quedaron profundamente dormidas mientras se abrazaban en el sofá.

**3 AM del 22 de Diciembre**

Dos jóvenes, rompen una ventana para poder entrar al viejo edificio de la radio universitaria, buscando sus respectivas novias perdidas, no las vieron en toda la noche, pero no les preocupo porque pensaron que estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de último momento, y tratando de que el director no descubriera el show de stripper, que tenían planeado, pero cuando uno de los chicos de la organización se acercó a ellos preguntado por las chicas, y contándoles que no habían aparecido en toda la noche, se preocuparon y ya llevaban 2 horas buscándolas.

Al final Eriol se acordó que el celular de Tomoyo, tenía GPS así que lo ubico en el edificio de la radio, el cual se suponía que estaba cerrado por reparaciones según lo anunció el Director en el evento, cosa que alegró mucho a todos los organizadores del evento.

- estás seguro, que te marca en el edificio.

- que si, cuantas veces te he repetido lo mismo, lo único q no me dice en el lugar exacto del edificio.

- pues vayamos a su oficina y de ahí empezamos.

- ok...

La suerte les acompañó, a ERiol y Shaoran, encontrando las cosas de Tomoyo y luego a las chicas dormidas en la sala la cual tuvieron que echar abajo la puerta para entrar.

Los abrazos y besos de agradecimiento no tardaron en llegar, y dos pares de ojos se miraron en complicidad dando a entender que su aventura había terminado, pero que su amistad había crecido exponencialmente.

Esa navidad fue increíble para nuestras protagonistas, tuvieron romances, diversión, pasión y una despedida de película en el aeropuerto, además de poder ir a su pueblo natal a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares.

Ambas siguieron con sus vidas, al final ninguna de las dos realizó la fantasía de sus novios porque ya no lo necesitaban, sus relaciones seguían viento en popa, cada una mas enamorada de sus novios, y futuros esposos...pero algo les quedó a este par de amigas que nunca cambiaron, a pesar de los años, nunca dejaron de asistir a su reunión EXCLUSIVA de navidad donde se intercambiaban regalos mutuos!


End file.
